Champion's heart
by file- DS
Summary: When your childhood friend is your secret crush, things get complicated. It get's worse when they become your rival and then champion. Original shipping. Yaoi. I don't typycally do these, but I have my resons. They are writen inside.


**I know what the review will say already, and if you're just going to slam this because of the shipping then please, do me, yourself, and other readers a favour and leave now. Yes, this is Yaoi, but I try not to offend. The reason I'm writing this is because it seems that as far a slash fiction goes, it's either totally avoided by people, or used to make horrid smut. I just intend on make a cute Original shipping story (game verse, Red X Blue (boy)), similar to my usual one-shots. I know a lot of guy, lesbian, and bisexual people personally, and many of them are good friends, all of them good people, and so I'm writing this from my own respect for gay rights. Please, if you accept the ship then give me your feedback at the end of what you thought of it.**

**Hobby ho, and so we go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

It was all over as the champion's Blastoise finally collapsed. It pulled its limbs back into its shell in fear of another thunderbolt from its foe, Jolteon. Now two trainers from Pallet town stood on opposed sides; one a young champion of the region, and the other his childhood friend who had just dethroned him.

The victorious one, Red, took in the scene. He'd missed half the battle; he always missed half a battle against this opponent. He couldn't focus on the area, instead his eye drifted to the other boy. No one could deny he was an attractive young man, but to Red, there was more to it.

"Well…" the other boy spoke up, "I guess I've lost". And a dead silence fell for just a moment. "You, Red of Pallet, have replaced me, Blue of Pallet, as the champion of the Kanto region!"

"Huh?" Red stumbled, before he realized he'd left his mouth gaping as he got lost in his feelings, "Oh, right".

"What's wrong", Blue worried, "You won, now's not the time to day dream ya idiot". Red took the advice, and managed to hold composure, "Yeah, right! Wait, did you just call me an idiot?"

"Just follow me; we have to register you now and all that. You're about to join the hall of fame".

The two went deeper into the Indigo Plateau. Red walked behind Blue, giving him that chance to admire the other trainer. His gently muscled arms, gravity defying hair, and every once in a while a glimpse at his face. The face Red loved. He'd met some many others on his journey, strong Brock, and beautiful Misty, but every time he met someone new, he wished it was Blue again. He didn't understand the feelings, and definitely would not speak them, but they were there, and they were strong.

"Almost there!" Blue said, looking back, and allowing Red another glimpse at his blue eyes, the blue shade which ever dazzled him. Like the droplets of the ocean, forever dancing in his eyes. And while Blue's eyes danced their Blue dance to all those he must have met on his own journey, Red's cried green tears of jealousy. 'He might have fallen for any the people that he'd met, but now here, they were alone, and Blue seemed to hold no new relationship. Maybe it was possible.

They came to the end of a hallway which opened into a vast room. "Okay, just put your pokemon in this machine with your trainer card and you'll all be registered into the hall of fame, just like that", Blue had walked up to a machine that look very similar to the ones in the pokemon centers Red had used around Kanto.

Red did as instructed, and put his pokemon on the machine; Charizard, Jolteon, Gyarados, Rhyhorn, Butterfree, and Persian. And he then slipped his trainer card in a slot and the machine went to work.

Red turned to Blue, and started to awkwardly try to form the words to explain his feelings. "Blue… I just- well…" He couldn't quite get it out.

"What is it?" Blue asked, "Oh, I get it, you want your payment for beating me! Ha, well I guess it's how trainers make a living. Here". He took out a hand full of yen and offered it to Red.

"No, it's not anything like that… you see". He looked around as he tried to come up with the words. As he did, he saw all the portraits of previous champions, hung around the walls over the room. His eye rested on the last one; Blue's. In the picture he was alone, even more, he lacked any expression. 'Is that who Blue is to most people?' Red asked himself, 'distant, and detached. But with me here…', Red looked back to blue, 'he's smiling. He enjoys my company. He likes me?'

"Spit it out already', Blue commanded.

Red didn't say a word. The words would not come, and he decided to follow his heart first. He took a deep breath and grabbed Blue, pulling him into an embrace and kiss. In the first moment Blue did nothing, he was in shock. In the second he tried to pull away, confused. And in the third, he gave in, and accepted the kiss. And Red knew everything was alright.

**Well, there you go. I know a lot of people are probably annoyed with me right now, but whatever. Please, give me your responses.**


End file.
